Naruto fic
by emodeath16
Summary: Naruto in Nebraska?


This story takes place in a modern day town somewhere in Nebraska, there are a few people living here that the story will circulate around such as; Ryu Awry, Kin (different from the one from the series), Malet (for lack of a better name), Tate, Tia, Sasame, and Suzume along with the normal characters. This is a story that my friend and I came up with out of sheer boredom one day and it just stuck with us, I've had this story sitting around for some time and I figured that this would be perfect for my first fan-fic…but enough about that lets get started.

R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, products, or places mentioned in this fic

Claimer: I do own, Ryu Awry, Kin, Malet, Tate, Tia, and Suzume

Chapter One

Ryu got up from his bed the cold wood flooring of his room stung his feet, he stretched and started toward the bathroom to shower. After he showered and shaved he put his towel around his waist before he walked back into his room and got dressed – black t-shirt, jeans, mirror sunglasses, black shoes. After that, he walked out of his room, tossing his clothes casually into the basket by his door, he walked toward the kitchen and saw Malet – his roommate – standing there with a glass of Coke* in his hand. "Hey man" Ryu said as he rifled through the fridge before he pulled out half of a subway* roasted chicken breast sub. "Oh, you know, same old same old" Malet said before he took a small drink of his Coke. Ryu took a bite of his sandwich, "Cool, you seen Tate anywhere?" he asked after he swallowed the mouthful of food. "Actually no I haven't"

"Did he even make it back last night? Or did he just crash over Tia's?"

"Probably just stayed there" Malet said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Ryu decided not to say anything about it, so instead he took another large bite of his sandwich as he walked toward the living room and turned on the T.V. Malet followed him and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, Ryu instinctively changed the channel to the news.

'_That's right Mike, I'm here at the site of the nearly fatal bar fight. The fight happened between midnight and one last night, we have reason to suspect that the famed fighter Tate Uchiha was involved in the incident and walked away from the fight unscathed. We are unsure of the other man's name, but we do know that he's in critical condition at, UNMC*'._ The news ended and Ryu opened the guide on his T.V. figuring Tate would have to come home eventually. Ryu put the remaining bite of his sub in his mouth and crushed the paper into a ball, shooting it perfectly into a receptacle across the room. He changed the channel to a UFC fight and after about five minutes of watching there was a knock at the door and Malet went off to answer it. "Hello?" he asked as he opened the door and saw a police officer standing there with Tate in cuffs. "This man says he lives here" the officer said with a loud booming voice, he looked Malet over and waited for him to speak. Ryu heard the voice and looked down at the officer from the top of the stairs, "Yeah, he's one of my roommates" he said as he crossed his arms. "Exactly now get these damn things off me!" Tate yelled as he tried to struggle free of the officers tight grip on his right arm. "Shut up Tate" Malet said glaring at him, "let Ryu handle it so you don't go to jail" he continued as he waited for Ryu to talk to the officer, but to everyone's surprise Ryu didn't say anything he just turned and walked away. Malet looked at the officer, "I'll be right back" he said apologetically, before he walked after Ryu and found him in his room sitting on his bed staring at the floor holding his head up with his right palm. Malet stood in the doorway, "Dude, what the hell? If you don't go talk to the guy Tate could go to jail" Malet said staring directly at Ryu. "Why don't you do it yourself?" Ryu asked coldly, "Or are you hoping I'd do it so your feelings for Tia wouldn't get in the way" he continued without looking up. Malet turned red, "Uh…N-no, that's not it at all" he stammered."Sure Malet whatever you say" Ryu said as he laid back on his bed, "Besides, going to jail might be good for the kid, I mean, you and me have both been to jail for assault and look how we turned out" he continued still not looking at him.

"Ryu…Tate's not like us, he wouldn't last in jail"

"Sure he would, he'd just have to toughen up and be careful about who he beats up", he said leaning his head on the wall behind his bed so he was looking directly at Malet. Malet glared at Ryu, "Ok, let's make a deal, you bail him out this time and if he does it again we let him go" he said hoping Ryu would take the bait. "Fine" Ryu said simply before he stood up and walked down and started speaking to the officer and convinced him to let Tate off with a warning this time. As soon as the officer was gone Ryu grabbed Tate and practically dragged him up the stairs and threw him down hard on the smaller of the two couches, he had a ice cold look in his eyes, "Alright Tate, I want to know what the fuck you did and why" he said in a tone that was cold enough to freeze salt water. Tate started shaking slightly, but quickly regained his composure, "Why the hell do you care?" he yelled at Ryu just as Malet walked in the room and stood behind Ryu. Ryu punched Tate across the face knocking him to the floor, "I care because I don't want to have the fucking cops showing up at my door! I've had that happen six times now five of which were for you!" he yelled angrily at Tate. Tate stood up and saw him getting ready to fight back, so Malet got between them, "Enough!" he yelled so loud that the windowpanes shook, he turned to Tate, "If you ever bring the police here again I won't be so nice" he said glaring at Tate, "Now, get out of my sight" he continued pointing to Tate's room. Tate quickly ran off and Ryu sat down on the longer couch before turning off the T.V. feeling like a total prick. Malet turned around to Ryu the same look remaining on his face, "And you…" he started "If you – ever – hit him again I'll make sure you feel the same pain" he said before he walked out of the room leaving Ryu alone.

Holy shit right? I hope you guys like it, sorry to those of you that don't like past tense writing it's just what I'm used to.

*I don't own Coke, Subway, or UNMC


End file.
